


Dream SMP short stories/oneshots

by DorchadasSonas



Series: Dream SMP oneshots and short stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dream Smp, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Musical References, Song references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorchadasSonas/pseuds/DorchadasSonas
Summary: Just some short stories that I come up with over time. Some of them are fun, most of them will probably be angst (because here we exist purely on angst).You can also leave request in the comments. I might write them if I really like the request.
Series: Dream SMP oneshots and short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183727
Kudos: 1





	1. Endless night

_Black walls….  
Tommy was looking at black walls. But it weren’t the walls he feared. It were the first walls he ever saw around L’Manberg. “Tommy.” Tommy turned around when he heard the voice. It sounded wrong and not like he remembered. But he knew it was. But when he turned around, there was no one. “Hello?” Tommy looked around. “Fundy! Tubbo! Anyone! Eret! Wi-“ He heard the sissling of TNT, he looked around and out of the corner of his eye he saw the flash of an explosion. He felt the blast pushing him against the ground…_

Before he could hit the ground, he woke up. He quickly sat up in his bed and tried to calm his breathing. He shivered and looked around. He was in a tent. He was still on that fucking beach. He was still in exile. He stepped out of bed and tried to pull his thin blanket from his bed. He wrapped it around him and left the tent.  
It was dark, and he couldn’t see a single star in the sky. Not even the moon was visible behind all the dark clouds.  
Tommy walked over to the beach and sat down in the sand.  
“Wilbur… Please. I know you are there somewhere. Please just say something.” Tommy stammered. “Could you help me find my way back to L’Manberg?”  
Tommy shook his head. L’Manberg was no longer his home. It’s just an empty dream… There was no hope for him there. He was doomed to forever be lost to the night.  
“Wilbur, I feel so alone” Tommy screamed while warm tears rolled down his cheeks. He buried his head in his hands.

“You promised me you’d be there. You promised I could talk to you whenever I needed you.” Tommy yelled. He stayed silent for a few minutes to hear if someone answered.  
“You said I would just have to call your name and you would be here for me. Well, where are you Wilbur?! I am trying so hard to hold on, but I need you.” Tommy cried.  
“One word. One word would be enough to end this whole nightmare! Please…”  
But it stayed silent. Only the crashing of the waves and the whistles and clicks from dolphins breaking the silence.

Tommy tried to see when the sun would come up. He wanted this night to end. If the sun were up, he could try to be productive. Then his brain would run with him…  
But it seems like this was going to be an endless night.  
“You know. One day I am going to leave this place. Just wait. I will leave this place and I will be a new person. And everyone will be proud of me.” Tommy said. To be completely it was just another one of his sleepless dreams. But he could dream and hope, right.  
“Wilbur, I want to go back to the days that you were by my side. That you were teaching me how we could defeat Dream and his army. The days that you were guiding me. I wish I could go back to those days.” Tommy said with a sigh. “I just can’t find the way to get there.”

Should he try again. Should he try to call for Wilbur again. Maybe he would hear him this time… Tommy shook his head. Probably not. He was not going to hear from him. Wilbur was not here, and he would never be here. It was just hopeless.  
Just one word could save him from this nightmare…

Tommy looked at the sky again. This stupid night had to end, right. The sun would rise again, and the day would come. The clouds were going to clear, so that he could see the sun again, right.  
Tommy slowly started crying again. No-one was going to help him. He was going to be here forever, and no-one was coming for him. Not Tubbo, Not Wilbur, Not Philza…. No-one was coming…

Someone stepped out of the nether portal. They looked around. On the sand of the beach, they saw Tommy curled up with his blanket. For a moment they were scared that the boy was dead. But when they got closer, they could hear soft cries and whimpers coming from the boy. They nudged the boy softly with the point of there shoe. “Have you been sleepwalking again? You know what I said about that.”  
Tommy shot up with hope. Could it be…  
But his hope quickly died again. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again Dream.”


	2. I just can't wait to be king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just George and Sapnap joking around and Dream is very tired of their shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the lion king soundtrack while writing these first three stories. So chapter 1, chapter 2 and chapter 3 are all based on songs from the lion king musical.

George, Sapnap and Dream were walking through one of the forests on the SMP. They had been quiet for a bit and had just been walking. George turned around to look at Dream who was walking behind him. “Hey, Dream. Remember when we were looking at L’Manberg and you told me that I would be king of the SMP one day.” Dream nodded slightly. It wasn’t completely what he meant to say, but sure. “Yeah, I remember that. What about it?” George shrugged. “Oh, it’s nothing. I just want to say that I can’t wait to be king.”  
Dream raised an eyebrow behind his mask. “What?”  
George jumped on a nearby rock. “I’m gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!” He sang, while he smirked at Dream. Sapnap started laughing. Dream rolled his eyes.  
“I’ve never seen a king of this server with quite so little flair.  
George huffed. “I’m gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I’m brushing up on looking down and I’m working on my roar.” He said.

Dream grinned. “Thus far a rather uninspiring thing.”  
“Hey! That’s rude.” George yelled. “Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!” He continued. Swiftly he ran away from Dream and Sapnap followed him.  
“Hey, wait!” Dream tried to follow them, but he quickly lost them. He looked around to find them.  
“No one saying do this!” Dream looked around when he heard George’s voice. He looked up and saw him sitting on one of the branches high up in a tree.  
“Now, listen. When I said that…”  
“No one saying be there.” Dream heard Sapnap’s voice and whipped around to find Sapnap high up in another tree.  
“What I meant was…”  
“No one saying stop that.” George smiled.  
Dream groaned. These two were getting on his nerves... “What you don’t realise is….”  
“No one saying see here.” George and Sapnap yelled together, while they jumped out of the trees and started running again.  
Dream tried to follow them. “Now, see here.” He hissed.

“Free to run around all day.” Sapnap and George looked at each other and smiled.  
“Free to do it all my way.” George yelled.  
Dream was close behind them. “I think it’s time that you and I arrange a heart-to-heart.” He growled at them.  
Sapnap stopped running and blocked Dream’s path. “Kings don’t need advice from little weasels for a start.” Dream looked confused at Sapnap who started laughing and ran after George.  
Dream just rolled his eyes at them. “If this is where the monarchy is heading count me out... Out of service. Out of the SMP. I wouldn’t hang about.” He sighed. “This guy is getting wildly out of hand.”

George and Sapnap were further into the forest. “Oh, I just can’t wait the be king.” George yelled enthusiastically. “Everybody look left.” He sang while he jumped to the left.  
Sapnap laughed. “Everybody look right.” And he jumped to the right.  
“Everywhere you look I’m…”  
“Standing in the spotlight.” Sapnap finished the sentence.  
“Not yet!” George and Sapnap whipped around were met with Dream looking down at them from a small hill.  
“Let everyone go around and sing. Let’s hear it everywhere and clear. It’s gonna be king George’s finest fling.” Sapnap sang.

“Oh, I just can’t wait to be king.” George said, while still looking at Dream. “Oh, he just can’t wait to be king.” Sapnap joined him.  
“Oh, I just can’t wait…”  
“He just can’t wait…”  
“To be king!” Sapnap and George ended together.  
To both started laughing, when they were done singing.  
Dream rolled his eyes again and jumped down from the hills.  
“You two are idiots…” He said.  
“You are the one choosing to hangout with us.” Sapnap said laughing.  
Dream turned around. “That’s it. I’m going to find Punz.”  
“NO!” Sapnap whined. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”


	3. Madness of Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Lion king song reference, because why not.  
> Also I would love to write an AU with the SMP but with like the lion king storyline, but I am very much losing it at assigning all the SMP characters to a lion king character. XD  
> Only thing I am 99% sure about is that Dream = Scar.

Dream sat on his throne in his house. Or well, could you call it a house. It was more like a castle. He was deep in thought. He slowly looked over to Ranboo, who was standing next to the throne. Ranboo saw that Dream was looking at him and just stared in front of him. He was to scare the look at Dream.  
“Ranboo, why am I not loved?” Dream asked with a sigh. Ranboo jumped out of his skin at that question and looked over at Dream. “What?”  
“I am this rare and awesome thing. I’m fit to be king. But still, I feel this twinge of doubt. Every time I go out, people run away.” Dream slumped down in his throne.

Dream looked up and quickly straightened up when he saw Sapnap, Punz and Eret enter the room. “Hey, boss!” Sapnap yelled.   
Dream looked back over to Ranboo. “When my name is whispered through the land, is that out of love or regicide?”  
Eret raised an eyebrow and looked at Punz. “Reggie who? What is he talking about?”  
Dream stood up with a sigh. “I just want one person to tell me that I’m adored. Please tell me I’m adored.”  
Sapnap rolled his eyes. He knew Dream had these episodes sometimes. “Hey boss!” he yelled again.  
“Oh, what is it?!” Dream snapped.  
“We got a bone to pick with you.” Sapnap said. Punz nodded. “There is nothing to do. We are bored out of our minds.” He said. “It’s midday and we haven’t done anything.” Eret added.

Dream groaned. “Oh, you three and your petty complaints. You don’t even know what you are talking about. You don’t know what real boredom feels like. Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being.”   
Sapnap chuckled. “You sure it’s not just your broken heart after George rejected you for the umpteenth time again?”  
Dream glared at him. “No… no… no. It’s like an itch… Deep, persistent, profound…”  
“Eh… Sounds like heartbreak to me. You should probably do something about that.” Eret laughed.  
“Thanks for the tip.” Dream huffed. “Ingrates!” He snapped suddenly. Sapnap and Eret immediately stopped laughing. “If it weren’t for me you guys would still gathering supplies. I gave you guys all the stuff you could ever need.”

Sapnap quickly shared a glance with Punz and Eret. Then Sapnap turned back to Dream. “Yeah, you’re our saviour, thanks a bunch. But how about something for us to do. You don’t have someone we could fight, right? Maybe some pets we could burn.” Punz rolled his eyes at what Sapnap was saying. “I am starting to lose my fighting skills. I need to train to get them better again.” He added.  
“Are you blaming me?” Dream snapped at them. Sapnap almost jumped back.  
“Oh no! Absolutely not. It’s just that the L’Manbergians aren’t doing anything we can punish them for.”  
“That sounds better. I almost started to think that you all were blaming me.” Dream huffed.   
Eret shook his head. “No, of course not. You are adored. Nobody would blame you.”  
“That’s more like it.” Dream slowly started walking back to his throne.  
“Oh, but how much I would give for one more war. I just wish we could fight someone.” Punz said. “Maybe we can execute someone. Then we can have our fun and they will probably come after us for it. Then we have a war.” Sapnap said.

“Oh, how I wish Wilbur were here. He could probably safe this.” Ranboo whispered.  
Dream stopped dead in his tracks. “What was that?” He hissed. Ranboo took a step backwards.

“N-nothing.” Ranboo squeaked. His long tail was flicking anxiously around his legs. “Speak up.” Dream snapped.  
“I wished that Wilbur were here. He could think of something.” Ranboo said.  
Dream was fuming. “Wilbur? Wilbur! What did I say about mentioning that name?! I told you to never mention that name!”  
Ranboo quickly nodded and grabbed his memory book. He quickly wrote something down. “Noted. I will never mention W- no... I will never mention his name ever again.”

Sapnap, Punz and Eret slowly left the room. They didn’t want to be there when Dream really snapped.  
Dream slowly backed away from Ranboo. “Even in death he follows me. His shadow looms over me.” Dream looked around anxiously. “I can see him there. No, there… and there.” Dream pulled on his hair and fell to his knees.  
“Dream, calm yourself. Otherwise, you’ll get another one of your splitting headaches.”  
“I am perfectly fine!” Dream yelled. He took a few deep breaths before standing up. “I am better than Wilbur ever was. I am revered. No, I’m reviled.” Dream started pacing the room. “I’m idolized, I’m despised. I’m keeping calm, I’M GOING WILD!” Dream was slowly going more and more insane.  
“I tell myself I’m fine. Yes I am, no you’re not. Yes I am, no you’re not. I just need to keep telling myself that I am fine. But I am not. No, I am. Yes, no, yes, no, who am I talking to…?” Dream cried out.  
“Pull yourself together, your highness!”   
Dream took a deep breath. “Oh, very well. Ranboo? Ranboo, Ranboo, Ranboo…?  
Ranboo looked at Dream. “Yes, your highness?”  
“Nobody loved me, there’s the problem. Not even when I was young. What did Wilbur have that I don’t have?”  
Ranboo quickly glanced at his memory book. “Do you want the short list or the long one?”  
Dream sat back down in his throne. “Whatever.”  
“Well, he had adoring subjects…” Dream shook his head. Ranboo continued. “A loving family…” Dream shook his head again. “devoted fo- “Dream slammed his fist down on the armrest of his throne. “I’ve got it.” He shouted. “Immortality.” Ranboo stared at him. “What?” “Ranboo, are you stupid? Immortality! Without immortality, who am I? Just a dead end. No-one can be king after me. So that would mean no future for the SMP. But If I’m immortal, I can rule forever.” Dream looked at Ranboo. “I need totems, but ho- “

“Dream!” Tubbo had entered the room and was standing on the other end of the room. He tried to look intimidating, but it was very clear to Dream that Tubbo was scared.  
“Ah, Tubbo. What brings you here? I have to say, your timing couldn’t be more perfect. You seem stronger. Have you been training?” Dream asked.  
“Dream listen, you have to do something. The land is dying. There is not enough food to feed the animals. And with that we’re almost out of food for ourselves.”  
Dream looked at Tubbo and tried to think. Tubbo was a smart boy, but easily persuaded. And now that he seemed stronger, sending him on a mission to get totems wouldn’t be that bad.  
“Dream, you control Sapnap and his little group. You can stop them. They are the people who are destroying the land.”   
But what if Tubbo keeps the totems to himself. Dream could just kill him, right? He didn’t need him after that.   
“If we don’t stop now… Don’t you see…”  
Yes, Tubbo was going to help him to get those totems.  
“…there’s still a chance for things to be all right again…”  
Dream stood up out his throne and walked towards Tubbo.  
“Oh sweet, Tubbo. You know that the future is written in the stars, right?”  
Tubbo startled when he saw that Dream was approaching him. He quickly stopped his rant. “What are you doing? Were you even listing to me?”  
“I know you want to help me.” Dream said while he cornered the boy.  
“What are you talking about?” Tubbo yelled. He looked over at Ranboo, but he wasn’t moving. Too scared to get yelled at by Dream.  
“Just promise me you’ll help me.” Dream said while he grabbed Tubbo by his upper arm.  
“Get away from me.” Tubbo yelled, while he tried to claw at Dream.  
“Promise me that you’ll help me.” At that moment Tubbo managed to scratch Dream on his arms. Dream hissed and let him go. He quickly glared at Tubbo. “Oh Tubbo… you know how much I loathe violence… One way or another. You will be mine. You will help me.”  
Tubbo shook his head. “Never, Dream! Never!” Tubbo quickly tried to run to the door, but before he could Ranboo appeared in front of the door, the purple particles from the teleportation still around him. _‘I’m sorry’_ He mouthed. Tubbo looked back at Dream.  
“You belong to me, Tubbo. You all belong to me.” Dream hissed. He quickly took a splash potion of weakness from his coat and threw it at Tubbo. He laughed when the teenage boy fell to the ground. He would keep the boy in prison for a few days before sending him out on his quest.


	4. Raging fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap gets a message from Karl. When he sees what Karl is panicking about his whole world starts to crumble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a bit more angsty then the others.  
> And I am working on a chapter two for this one, because I really liked it.

Sapnap was running. Karl had messaged him to come. Something was very wrong. Karl had said it was about the library.  
Sapnap was so close. Just one more hill and he would be at the library. When he was on top of the hill, he saw the library. Black smoke was coming from the roof and he could see flames inside. He saw Karl at the foot of the hill. He quickly ran towards him. “Karl! What the hell happened?!”   
Sapnap looked at Karl who was crying and clearly scared. “I don’t know. Quackity messaged me to come. He told me he needed help and that the library was in danger. I came here as quick as possible, but when I came here the building alre- “Before Karl finish his sentence an explosion came from the building. “NO!” Karl fell to his knees. Sapnap looked at the building. It was even more engulfed in flames. But that explosion… That wasn’t just a regular explosion. That was TNT.  
“Karl, who did this?” He asked. He gripped Karl’s shoulders and shook him around slightly. “Quackity…” Karl cried. Sapnap looked confused. “Quackity did this?” Karl shook his head. “He’s still in there!” Karl screamed. Sapnap’s eyes widened and he looked at the building. “NO! You are kidding right?” Karl shook his head. “He is in there. He wanted to save the time travel books.”   
Sapnap slowly walked towards the building. He noticed something in the building. It took him a bit to realise it was a person. Sapnap got a little hope. Maybe it was Quackity. But he saw the glimmer of netherite armour.

He recognized the armour...  
Sapnap ran back over to Karl when he saw that the person was walking out of the building. He looked at the person who was now standing outside the building, looking at the big fire.  
“Dream?!” Sapnap yelled in confusion. Dream turned around. Sapnap couldn’t see his face because of the mask, but he knew Dream was smirking. Dream held a lit torch in his hand.  
“Oh hello. I didn’t see you there, Sapnap.” Dream threw another stick of dynamite into the building. He quickly ducked behind his shield to protect himself from the explosion.  
“Dream, how are you here?! You were in prison!” Sapnap yelled. “Why are you doing this?”  
Dream walked over to Sapnap and Karl. “You really thought I would stay in that prison?! You really thought I would just give in and wither away in there. No! I escaped! I went to Snowchester and I stole back my armour. They didn’t even know I was there. And then I heard something interesting. Something about a new country.” Dream looked back at the library.   
Sapnap cringed away. He didn’t like where this was going. “So, the first thing I thought was that Tommy and Tubbo started a new thing together. But then I heard my best friend was the one who started the new country... My best friend...” Dream pointed the torch towards Sapnap and Karl.  
Sapnap looked at Dream. He was just so confused. “Is Quackity in there?” Sapnap asked.  
Dream laughed maniacally. “Yeah. I saw him in there. He tried to get through the flames, but eventually the flames cornered him. Last time I saw him he was in the corner curled up. He was holding a few books. Hope they weren’t important.”  
Dream picked up another stick of dynamite and threw it into the building. After that he looked back and lifted the mask a little bit so Sapnap could see his mouth. He smirked. “It was nice seeing you again.” Dream took an enderpearl from his inventory and quickly pearled away.

Sapnap was shocked. He just knelt down next to Karl and hugged him. There was no way they could help Quackity. The building was completely swallowed in flames. “Sapnap…” “It’s alright. I am here for you Karl.” He blocked the building from Karl’s view with his body. “I will make Dream pay for this.” He hissed.


End file.
